The present invention relates generally to pinball games, and more particularly to a multiple path ramp playfield feature for pinball games.
Pinball games, as commonly known, consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers or similar means to direct a pinball at playfield features such as drop targets, bumpers or rotating playfield sections in order to score points. Ramps are used to allow the ball to travel between different levels on the playfield or to provide a different route of ball travel. In short, ramps are used to increase player appeal and interest in pinball games. Even though a number of different types of ramps are currently in use in pinball games, the addition of novel features is desirable to attract the greatest possible number of players to a particular pinball game.
A ramp playfield feature that allows the ball to travel along one of at least two predetermined paths, each of which may deposit the ball on a different location on the playfield is desirable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide a ramp playfield feature that provides a novel visual effect for the purpose of attracting additional players to pinball machines so equipped.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a ramp that provides a plurality of paths on which a ball may travel.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a ramp having a plurality of entrances from the playfield and exits thereonto.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a ramp that is easily installed and is of durable, low-cost construction.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings